


Lighting Up The Sky

by Sabis_dream_world



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Images for Inspiration, M/M, POV Derek Morgan, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: The team enjoy a starry night. Derek Morgan has feelings for Spencer Reid.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 36
Collections: Images For Inspiration





	Lighting Up The Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Inspiremage](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Inspiremage) collection. 



> Image prompt fulfilled: an image of a group of people standing around a car staring at a star-filled sky.
> 
> I've been wanting to write a fic for Criminal Minds but had zero inspiration so thank you to this challenge/collection for giving me the opportunity!

They had had a busy week at the bureau. Hell, they had had a busy year! The latest ‘bad guy’ was caught, and Hotch is at the wheel driving them back home. Derek looks out the window – it is a clear dark sky. Well, not a dark sky, a rather shiny sky. He looks over at his colleagues and notices that they are either asleep or staring at the beautiful starry sky.

“Hotch.” Derek gently taps his boss’ shoulder.

“Hm?” Aaron answers but continues looking ahead.

“Let’s stop.”

“Hm?” Aaron asks inquisitively.

“Just pull over here and let’s all take a breath of fresh air…” Derek says. While he wouldn’t mind fresh air, what he really wants is to stare at the stars.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind a stretch.” Hotchner says and pulls over.

When the car stops Derek can hear those who had been asleep shift and murmur.

“What…why are we stopping?” Emily asks rubbing her sleepy eyes.

“Some fresh air and a stretch.” JJ says and steps out of the front seat along with Hotch.

“They are so beautiful!” Penelope points at the stars and smiles giddily.

“Come on.” Derek pushes Spencer out of the car.

The six of them lean against the black SUV. There’s silence as everyone breathes in the fresh air and stares at the lit up sky.

“Aww, look at that twinkling one!” Garcia points to the left.

“Actually, stars don’t twinkle, it’s because Earth—” Reid begins but is shushed by Prentiss.

Morgan smiles to himself and looks over at Reid. His hair is tussled from sleeping on his shoulder and while stars may not twinkle he’s certain that Reid’s eyes do. If he were to mention the brightest star to light up the sky it would be Reid. It seems like an eternity has passed as he’s staring at Spencer when he realizes that everyone was back in the car.

“Morgan?” Reid looks over at Derek but looks away immediately preferring to look at his boots.

“Do you think we’ll always be a team? Or will we all disperse one day to never see each other again or to pretend like we hadn’t gone through so much? All of us?” Derek can tell this has been on Reid’s mind for a while. He wishes with all his heart that he could lie to him and assure him that they’d always be a team but it wouldn’t be right.

“No.” He replies.

There’s silence.

“Thanks.” Reid says quietly.

“For what?”

Reid looks at him.

“For not lying to me just for the sake of my comfort.”

“Come on, you know me better than that.” Derek smiles and roughs up Reid’s hair.

“Hey!” Reid tries to wiggle himself out of it.

They laugh and Morgan can’t help but wonder if he’ll ever get the courage to tell Reid how he feels about him.

~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~  
~~~~~

EPILOGUE:

Reid desperately wanted to grab Morgan’s hand, squeeze it, and tell him that his biggest fear was losing him. That all he could think about when he was falling asleep was his smile, his sly smile, his laugh, his jokes, his roughhousing, his comforting words, his truthfulness, his hugs, his…everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anonymous for the prompt!


End file.
